


Between Me and You

by localyanjunstan (scenarios)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, also, bc i just had an idea today LOL, believe it or not lol, idk why and idk how but junyi?, its also a lot longer than i intended, lol i LOVETHEM, non-canon AU, that's my shit, this is just fluff, this kind of turned out differently than how it first was supposed to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenarios/pseuds/localyanjunstan
Summary: Ziyi isn't one for surprises but for the love of his life? Anything goes.





	Between Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old draft I found before I started to become active on twt! I don't know. Funny story: one day I was looking at their fancams for when they were holding all their fanmeetings and my brain just went, JUNYI. Lol I'm pretty sure they weren't even a concept then? I don't think there were, or are, many fics of them either. Please, love junyi lol.
> 
> Also! This is a fic for the holidays because I don't think I'll be able to finish this current fic I'm working on in time for Christmas or something. So, here we are :)

“Hey, did you wait long?”

Yanjun blinks back into reality, his consciousness suddenly reminded him of where he was and who he was waiting for. It’s Ziyi, decked out in his casual flannel and jeans, meeting him up for their amusement park date that they’ve been pushing back since _forever_.

School has been relentless in its demands but now, finally, they’re here together. Yanjun has been looking forwards to spending time with Ziyi ever since their last date--which he can’t even recall the last time they spent time together without either of them worrying about deadlines or tests. Usually their meet ups have been consisting of 10-minute coffee breaks or library--

“Hello, is Yanjun home?” A hand waves in front of Yanjun’s face, jolting him out of his thoughts yet again. “You look like you’re thinking really hard,” Ziyi says, an soft smile breaking out on his face.

Yanjun flusters. Embarrassment rising and spreading across his cheeks. “No!” He winces at the unintentional loudness he is, “I mean, it’s been awhile and I missed you,” He smiles sweetly at Ziyi, dimples full force and his eyes radiating happiness. Yanjun hugs Ziyi and breathes in the familiar scent of his cologne. “I always miss you.”

Ziyi melts a little. The twinkle in Yanjun’s eyes was what made Ziyi fall in love with him in the first place. Yeah he might be a little spacey but it’s endearing, and Ziyi loves it whenever Yanjun snaps out of it and focuses wholey on him. It makes him feel as if he’s the only person on Earth.

“Come on,” Yanjun pulls Ziyi by the hands toward the direction of the amusement park. It’s a special day for just the two of them, and Yanjun is going to take advantage of it. “We’re losing daylight just standing around!” He’s giddy. He gets to have fun _and_ spend time with his boyfriend who, he feels, he really hasn’t seen in forever. Being a student sucks.

“Should we take pictures first or eat or what?!” Yanjun says, words jumbled all together from his excitement, and his free hand gesturing wildly all over in front.

“Babe,” Ziyi stops, tugging Yanjun to face him. Ziyi cups Yanjun’s face in his hands. “Take a breather alright? We’re here all day.” He pecks the tip of Yanjun’s nose. He watches in amusement how Yanjun tries to recover himself from Ziyi’s actions.

“I just wanna be able to get to everything,” Yanjun squeaks out, a blush rising up his cheeks. He tries to hide behind the palm of his free hand but Ziyi holds that one too. Only Ziyi could get a rise out of him so easily. He hates but loves it at the same time.

“Just take it slow. Every moment spent with you is precious to me.”

\---

Of course the first thing they do is eat. Mistakes were made. “Ziyi,” Yanjun groans in discomfort. Maybe eating sugar first thing in the morning wasn’t the best of ideas. No, definitely eating sugar before having anything else in his stomach isn’t a good idea at all.

“Maybe we should go home,” Ziyi frets over Yanjun like the perfect loving, doting boyfriend he is. The genuine worry makes Yanjun feel guilty for making himself sick like this. What did he do to deserve someone like Ziyi?

“No, no,” He shakes his head but even that action makes him dizzy. Clutching his head, Yanjun tries not making it obvious but Ziyi isn’t blind. His worry visibly intensifies.

“Stop frowning; you’re gonna give yourself premature wrinkles,” Yanjun jokes, trying to lighten his mood. It kind of works. He can tell by how Ziyi minisculely stops frowning. Yanjun beams at him, dimples working full-force and his eyes crunches up in laughter. He’s honestly just so happy he and Ziyi had this day to themselves with no worries, hopefully, and no one else to bother them. So Yanjun makes an extra effort to enjoy today to its fullest.

\---

Yanjun screams in delight at all of the attractions. Roller-coasters, games, shows, and even; the ferris wheel. That particular attraction holds a special memory to Yanjun because it’s the place where Ziyi confessed. He was awkward and tense but he was still so cute to Yanjun.

“What do we try first?” He asks. His excitement apparent with how he turns his head this and that way trying to decide where to go first. He hears Ziyi chuckle next to him but his attention is pre-occupied by a rollercoaster. “Can we go there first? Please?” He turns to Ziyi and makes sure he opens his eyes as wide as possible as he pouts. A lethal combination that makes people (read: Ziyi, the best boyfriend he could ever ask for) weak.

“You don’t want to try something else first?” Ziyi tries to persuade Yanjun from his roller-coaster decision. But Yanjun is persistent as he tugs them over to the line. It’s not that Ziyi is scared, no. He just doesn’t find the idea of being on a fast-moving cart hundreds of feet up in the air attractive.

“It’s gonna be fun! Promise.” And that seals Ziyi’s fate.

Yanjun giggles from exiting the ride. The adrenaline pumping high still from the rush of having the wind blow in his face and from the many loops they went through.

“Wasn’t that fun Ziyi?” He turns around and his excitement turns into alarm. Ziyi looked as if he could hurl at any given moment. “Oh my god,” Yanjun frets over him, pulling him to a bench to rest, and massages his hand for comfort. “Sorry Ziyi,” Yanjun apologizes. Guilt rises up within for being so inconsiderate to him. “I got too excited. Maybe we should go home?”

Ziyi pats his hand, “No I wanted to go with you,” he reassures Yanjun. He doesn’t want this to ruin the mood of their date and there is still something he needs to do later. “Let me sit for a bit okay? Don’t worry your pretty head too much Jun,” He teases, finding the shades of red Yanjun can turn fascinating. He makes it too easy for Ziyi. And Ziyi basks under Yanjun’s worry. It’s really been too long since they had time to themselves.

It’s moments like these that he holds close to his heart because no matter how much time passes, they’ll be forever timeless in his memories.

\---

Yanjun and Ziyi enter the ferris wheel.

The day’s well into the afternoon now, with the sky in hues of oranges, purples, and pinks, and the sunlight softer now than it was before. Yanjun glues himself to the glass, taking in the whole amusement park with it being less full and just being able to be up in the air makes Yanjun feel like he’s on top of the world with no worries. Today has been one of the best days Yanjun has had in awhile and the fact that it was spent with Ziyi just increases how great it has been.

“Look at everything Ziyi. They’re all so small!” Yanjun observes out loud. Is that how he would look to others riding the ferris wheel too?

He doesn’t receive a response but that’s typical of Ziyi. To listen to Yanjun ramble with all the patience in the world. Honestly he does enough talking for the both of them.

“Remember the first date we had? It was at an amusement park then too and I--I just remember thinking how beautiful you were and how lucky I was to even score a date with you,”

Confusion rises up in Yanjun, unsure as to why Ziyi would mention their first date. That was, what feels like, ages ago. He turns to face Ziyi, a question on his lips but instead, he lets out a loud, shocked gasp.

His eyes don’t land on Ziyi no, they land on the ring presented in a little red velvet case that Ziyi holds in the palm of his hands. It glitters in the sunlight that’s left, and it looks like a dream, sitting in Ziyi’s hands. Yanjun’s hands tremble, and he doesn’t know why, but tears slowly roll down his cheeks.

He’s left speechless.

“Yanjun, you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love how silly you are and how sometimes you lose yourself in that big head of yours. I remember how once, we were so close to breaking apart but we pulled through in the end, and I’ve never been so grateful that we continued to try. So, Lin Yanjun, will you marry me?”

Yanjun couldn’t help the loud sob that passes his lip. “You j-jerk! I was supposed to propose first, not you,” he hiccups out. He covers his eyes with his hands, trying to stop the tears from falling but they were endless. “Take it back.” He demands, sniffing. He’s being kind of unreasonable but really, _he_ was supposed to propose first.

Ziyi is taken-aback. He half-expected this response from Yanjun because, well, he tends to be over-dramatic at times but really? Take back the ring? “Well, if you really want me to,” Ziyi mumbles, hands going to close the case the ring is in.

Yanjun throws himself at Ziyi who barely catches him, “No stupid you already proposed; it’s mine. I’ll marry you. You can’t take it back now,” Yanjun accidentally knocks the box out of Ziyi’s hand and it lands on the floor with a _thud._

“Oh shit sorry.” Yanjun scrambles out of Ziyi’s hold and picks up the ring. He opens the case and admires it. It’s a simple gold band but when he picks it up, there’s an engraving on the inside.

‘ _For you, always_ ’, it said. He’s about to put the ring on his finger but Ziyi stops him. “Let me,” He says, taking the ring out of Yanjun’s hold and sliding it home on to his ring finger where it belongs.  

Yanjun stares at it. It sits so snug on his finger like he and Ziyi were always meant to be. “I love you,” Yanjun sniffs, embracing Ziyi, “I love you so so much.” He digs his face in Ziyi’s shoulder.

This is a moment he’ll forever remember. Of course he’ll probably laugh at how ridiculous he was being then but right now, he only wants to savour this moment with Ziyi. A hand strokes the back of his head, calming him down before Yanjun lifts his head to look at Ziyi. Their close proximity allows Yanjun to observe every detail of Ziyi’s face. His eyes washes over his loving expression directed towards him and Yanjun can’t help but close the distance between their lips.

It’s a simple press of the lips before Yanjun hungers for more. He traces the outline of Ziyi’s lips with his tongue, licking at the seams before softly biting down on Ziyi’s lower lip, tugging it lightly with his teeth. He hears Ziyi let out a hum of appreciation before he lets Yanjun’s tongue in. Yanjun lets out a soft moan. Their tongues rub against each other leisurely like they have all the time in the world.

He breaks away, panting heavily for air and he takes in the sight of Ziyi. His normally composed Ziyi with his ruffled hair and glazed eyes makes Yanjun smile.

“You’re my favorite person, and I can’t imagine my life without you,” Yanjun leaves one last chaste kiss on Ziyi’s lips. This is the man he’s going to marry, and it’s a decision he doesn’t think he’ll ever regret.

“You’re the other half of my heart too. I love you, Lin Yanjun.”  
  


   

**Author's Note:**

> My junyi agenda is strong. Lol honestly it's just me loving yanjun tbh. Lbr here, I ship yanjun with everyone. Thanks for reading!! And as always, you can find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/just_Clouds).


End file.
